1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of using certain formulations containing d-limonene as a pesticide directed against ants, termites, chinch bugs, sod web worms (Bacillus thuringiensis), weeds and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of using certain formulations containing d-limonene as a pesticide for the treatment and control of the above referenced pests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pesticides to control insect pests and other destructive life forms is an area of increasing concern given that most pesticides are not only toxic to the pest against which they are directed but also are often toxic toward man, other animals and even crops for which they were designed as protection.
Certain naturally occurring pesticides have, however, proven to be safe to humans, animals and crops whom they are to benefit. Among the naturally occurring pesticides are a group belonging to the terpene family. Terpenes are widely distributed in nature, and occur in nearly all living plants. It is generally recognized that the term terpene not only applies to isoprene oligomers, but also to their saturated or partially saturated isomers, as well as to their derivatives, which are referred to as terpenoids, such as, for example, alcohols, aldehydes, esters, etc. Terpenes have been widely used as flavor and perfume materials. Common terpenes include turpentine, linalool and limonene. Limonene is a naturally occurring chemical found in high concentrations in citrus fruits and spices. In addition to uses as flavor additives and perfume materials, Limonene has been used in household and industrial cleaning products.
Certain terpenes have been found to have some insecticidal activity. Borneol, alpha terpineol, menthol linalool, and limonene have all been reported to posses insecticidal activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,168 discloses the use of D-Limonene as the insect killing ingredient in pesticides which are to be used as topical applications on small animals to kill fleas and ticks or as suitable for use in ridding household areas of cockroaches and other insects.
Certain pests directly affect blade crops, such as turf grasses, or are found inhabiting such environments. These insect pests can therefore cause extensive damage to the crops or can cause injury to workers handling the crops. Additionally, in the case of fire ants for example, such pests have proven to be a serious problem when they occupy grassy environments such as playgrounds, school campuses and pasture lands and grassing lands, and/or golf courses and other sports fields.
Yet another area where insect pests, in particular ants, have proven to be a major problem is in the area of electrical circuitry, in particular when such circuitry is subterranean. Since, ants tend to be attracted to electronic impulses, they have been found electrocuted within such circuits, as a result of this phenomenon ants have been determined to have been responsible for power outages, disruption of telephone signals, fouling of air conditioners, and the like.
A need exists to provide a pesticide which while demonstrating effective toxicity to the target pest is innocuous to the surrounding environment.